


And I Was By Your Side, Powerless

by tomlenson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Darkness, Demon Harry, Depressed Louis, Depression, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Mentions of Death, Sad Louis, Thoughts of Suicide, loner louis, saviour harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlenson/pseuds/tomlenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he isn’t alone as he began to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Was By Your Side, Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> based off http://simplelittlelullabies.tumblr.com/post/73728883940/ancient-norse-pancakes-dorirosa-suncalf
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own nor have i associated with anyone in or knows One Direction. This work is purely fiction.
> 
> enjoy!

**And I Was By Your Side, Powerless**

 

  There are days where Louis has these urges to find the tallest building in his city and simply throw himself off of it.  They are incredibly disturbing thoughts, his mind plagued with all the possible options in how to kill himself.  He is so alone, so alone in the big world that is already hard enough to get through _with_ the help of others.

  He just hates being so alone, with no one out there for him to assure him he never will be.  But there isn’t and it’s slowly killing him every day that ticks by ever so slowly.

  As he grew up, his childhood and teenage years had been possibly the most devastating.  His dad left, and so did his step-dad.  His friends slowly stopped talking to him as well.  Soon enough, his twin sisters were both diagnosed with cancer (something about a shared gene) and they died a year later.  But the one that hit the home-run came when Louis was at home and police officers showed up to his house to explain that his mother and sisters were hit by a transport truck, all three of them died almost instantly.

  Louis had been experiencing the feeling of being alone and forgotten ever since he was brought into this world.  But with the amount of practice, he still can never be prepared to go home to an empty and quiet home.  He has tried animals, but every animal he ever got managed to escape his apartment and run away.

  Louis is unbelievably alone and has come to accept the fact no one is ever going to like him – they all leave anyways.

+++

  It’s one of those nights where Louis lies wide awake, his entire body numb but running high on energy.  He almost feels worn, jacked on adrenaline.   It is a night where Louis _knows_ there is no possible way sleep is coming soon.  He could not feel anything to the touch, not the cooling air draft or the soft fabric of his blanket.  Tears are streaking is face, rolling down the raw flesh and padding light against his pillow, damping it.

  Its nights like this where Louis wishes he was not alive, wishing he could end his suffering and pain.  It sounds insanely selfish of him, to want to end his life, but he is done, absolutely finished with continuing through his life – sad and lonely.

  As the time went by and slowly Louis’ body began to shut down, he could feel a presence.  It was strange for the room was completely enclosed in the darkness and there was nowhere for Louis to even begin to _see_ someone or something.

  However, he simply passed it off, assuming it must be his imagination acting up and curled in on himself a little more.  Its days like these that Louis wishes he had someone else with him, someone to look after him, take care of him.  He just wants the feel of arms wrapped tightly around him, enveloping him in their warmth.

  He hates it though, hates how desperate he must seem when he will show up to his best friend’s house and curling right into his as if his life depends on it.

  Everything just has never gone right; nothing in Louis’ life has ever been great.  Ever since his mother and sisters have gone, he simply closed himself off from the outside world, not wanting to deal with anymore heartache.  Truthfully, any more heartache will be the final straw for Louis, and he is quite positive that the final straw will come and that is what will tip him just too far.

  With a single whimper, Louis nuzzled his nose into his pillow, trying desperately to find sleep, but nothing came.  Everything around him felt cold, no warmth to reassure him that he will be okay.  He thought to go over to Zayn’s, ask the boy for the third time this week if he can stay the night, but he wanted to feel strong – he cannot keep acting as though he cannot do anything for himself.

  It’s a couple hours later, Louis hardly knows the time anymore, and nothing seems to get better, the will to sleep seeming to not be in the future for a while.  The night is going to be a long one, another sleepless night just like any other night, and it is not until Louis _almost_ manages to sleep when he feels the warm breeze circulate around him and the mere presence of someone one else in the room like he had felt earlier.

  Louis knows he should do something, react and try to protect him of the mere idea that someone could be in the room with him.  But he doesn’t and that presence feeling almost feels friendly and so _familiar_.

  It’s when something feels like it’s wrapping around him, the feeling of being _held_ that Louis realize that _something_ is here with him, but it is possibly the most amazing feeling he has ever felt.  Everything Louis has missed, the warmth of his mother, the loud laughter of all his sisters, and the same happy feeling that coursed through him when their family had been alright for a little while, it all felt great as of _now_.

  Louis has not felt this way in such a long time it’s so overwhelming.  That there is something here with him that is giving him what he has been longing for for such a long time.

  He could feel is around him, the invisible force, the darkness surrounding him at the early times of the morning, the warmth and need he has been searching for.  He could feel it, the way it pressed tightly against his back and the warm air brushing against his neck.  It almost felt like someone was there with him, but it was better, something that is much more understanding than any person ever could be.  It seemed to give him what he needs; warmth, love, longing.

  Louis pushed back into it, wanting more – _needing_ more.

  It was not until the feeling that someone’s hand tangles with his, the feeling of never being alone; Louis felt sleep hit him hard.  All the sleepless nights he had and finally, it all came to him, settling him into a dreamless rest.

+++

  The demon smiled wide, his arms tightening around the smaller boy, loving the sleeping boy’s body against his own.

  Harry had been passing through, coming from a job his king assigned him on.  He could hear the boy crying, the breaking of the boy’s heart.  He grew curious, wondering what was going on inside the small building.

  Demons are suppose to not have a single feeling for anything left inside them, demons are known to have sold their soul to the Devil himself in exchange for eternal life.  The deal came with the promise to go out and do the Devil’s dirty work, torment the lives of happy people and push those broken people over the edge.

  As Harry finished his last job for the night, he did not get why he could feel such a strong force of someone so broken he could feel the shattering in the boy’s soul, but _why_ no other demons seemed to be there – it confused Harry.  But as he followed the path to finding the boy and only to show up into the room, Harry is pretty positive he is the first demon to ever feel pity for a human.

  He could hardly believe how fragile and torn apart this boy looked, how pale and drained from all life he is.

  Harry knew he needed to leave, get back the fiery pits of hell, but he could not, Harry physically could not move from the room, took fascinated by this human.

  Without even thinking through how much shit he could get into, Harry made his way over to the bed and slowly lowered himself down and pressed himself close to the boy.  Harry had no idea who this human even was, what is deal even is, but Harry felt alive for the first time in almost a quarter of a million years.  The boy is making Harry feel real, warmth spread through Harry in a pleasurable way, nothing like the feeling of his home which burned as hot as the sun.

  The demon nuzzled his nose into the crook of the boy’s neck, breathing in the sweet and salty smell before blowing back out.

  Harry does not know how long it has been since he has been wrapped around the broken boy, but time must have been going by fast because through the large window on the far wall is completely out of view from when he had first arrived.

  Demons hardly sleep, only sleeping when they feel the need to which hardly ever happens.  But tonight, Harry stretch his free arm across the boy’s body and grabbed hold of the human’s outstretch hand, tightening the hold and curling closer around him, Harry’s own eyelids began to feel heavy; slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
